This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Oil and gas wells are often used to access resources below the surface of the earth. For instance, oil, natural gas, and water are often extracted via a well. Offshore platforms may be used to support equipment for extracting the resources from wells located at the ocean floor. Offshore cranes or other floating transport vessels may be used to transport the equipment from land to the offshore platform. The equipment may be dropped during transport, during installation at the offshore platform or well, and/or may separate from the offshore platform during drilling operations, for example. Accordingly, it may be advantageous to provide a reliable tracking system to facilitate locating dropped objects, such as drilling equipment, at the ocean floor.